Sing yesterday for me
by my dark dreams
Summary: Harry est un garçon qui a grandi dans la rue depuis la mort de ses parents. Il se souvient de cette petite fille de son âge avec qui il jouait quand il était petit. Mais pourquoi la jeune fille chez qui il travail lui rappelle quelque chose? Qui est elle?
1. Chapter 1

Sing yesterday for me :

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter, jeune garçon des rues se dirigeait vers la maison des jeunes. Là bas, les plus démunis, les pauvres qui sont plus souvent des enfants abandonnés par leurs parents ou victime de leur décès s'y réunissent.. Les parents d'Harry, eux, étaient mort dans un accident de voiture quand il avait un an. Lupin, un de leur ami mais aussi celui qui s'occupait de La maison des jeunes. Il s'était occupé d'Harry depuis que ses parents étaient morts.

On n'était samedi. Harry devait allé voir Lupin qui l'avait contacté pour un travail :

-Salut Rémus !

-Bonjour Harry.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Et bien, je t'ai trouvé un travail à temps plein. De plus, les horaires sont fixes.

-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

-Tu travailleras pour la famille Granger. Ils sont très riches.

-Je ferais quoi au juste ?

-Tu seras leur domestique.

-Leur quoi ? Rémus je te suis pas là ! Moi ? Domestique ? Mais ils vont mourir ! S'exclama Harry qui commençait à prendre peur.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que la rue n'apprend pas les bonnes manières…

-Mr Granger sait que tu as vécu dans la rue depuis que tu es jeune.

-Il le sait ? Mais alors pourquoi veut-il de moi et pas de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Il trouve que nous devrions laisser une chance à toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas aussi chanceuses que certaines.

-Ben, c'est le seul à le penser.

-C'est un homme agréable tu sais.

-J'y arriverai jamais !

-Il a une fille aussi…Dit Rémus en ignorant ce que venait de dire Harry.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas… Répondit Harry en devenant agressif.

-Elle est très gentille et très jolie.

-Et ben épouse-la !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plaît.

-Bon…Je commence quand ?

-Lundi.

Pov Harry :

J'étouffais, il fallait que je parte. J'ai pris l'adresse des Grangers que me tendait Rémus sur un papier et suit vite parti.

Rémus m'avait vraiment énervé. Surtout quand il avait parlé de cette fille. Je m'en fichais ! Qu'une seule m'intéressait, et depuis tellement longtemps.

Flash Back :

(Alors que Harry avait 5 ans)

Un petit garçon brun avec les cheveux qui partait dans tous les sens jouait avec une joli petite fille qui devait avoir le même âge dans la rue. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et était toute mignonne. Elle prit la parole en s'adressant au garçon :

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Un jour, toi et moi, on se mariera. Elle affichait un sourire ravissant.

-Oh, d'accord. Répondit le garçon en souriant à son tour.

Leur bonheur fut troublé par un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui se dirigea vers la petite fille. Il s'exclama :

-Hermione ! Viens ! On n'y va.

-D'accord papa !

Elle se retourna vers le garçon qui était à présent triste.

-Je reviendrais un jour. Promis !

Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres et partit.

Fin du Flash Back

Peut-être que Hermione m'avait oublié après tout. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je pensais tout le temps à elle. Quand on n'était petit on jouait toujours ensemble. Pourtant, contrairement à la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite, elle n'était jamais revenue…

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Lundi.

Harry se dirigeait vers la demeure des Grangers. Elle était vraiment très grande. Son service commençait aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la sonnette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà le premier chapitre. Bien sûr c'est un prologue. Les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à :

Le saut de l'ange, Allis13, Hermy, Fanny Radcliffe, Gathine, et Linda (Dsl pour les fautes, il y en aura probablement encore dans celui-ci et le prochain étant donné que je les ai écrit quand je ne comprenais rien au participe passé et autres… (autant dire la vérité) pour le 4ème et les autres chapitres ça devrait être beaucoup mieux ! lol)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, le 3ème chapitre est déjà écrit, il devrait donc bientôt paraître…

Si celui-ci est paru assez tard c'est parce que j'avais quelques problèmes pour enregistrer le document.

Biz à tous, et bonne grandes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être déjà.

J'espère que ceux qui ont passé leur BAC l'auront . Petit clin d'œil à ma soeur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 2 :

Narrateur extérieur à l'histoire :

Lundi.

Harry se dirigeait vers la demeure des Grangers. Elle était vraiment très grande. Son service commençait aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers la sonnette.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Bonjour, je suis Harry, je suis le nouveau…Dis-je au grand homme qui vint m'ouvrir et qui devait être Mr Granger vu à ses habits qui n'étaient pas donnés à tout le monde…

-Ah c'est toi Harry ! Rémus m'a prévenu de ta venue ! Entre je t'en pris !

-Euh oui, mais où vais-je…

-Attends ! Ma fille va te faire visiter la maison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu habiteras là si tu veux, ça sera plus simple pour nous tous.

-Oui pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux pas paraître trop…

Cette fois si, ce n'était pas Mr Granger qui me coupait, ce fut l'arrivé de sa fille. Elle était magnifique, elle avait des cheveux châtains et ondulés qui lui arrivés jusqu'à la taille. Elle portait aussi une jupe simple blanche et un haut tout aussi que le bas, bleu. Elle était absolument splendide. Mais je me remis vite les idées en place. Parce que c'était la fille de mon nouveau patron mais aussi de la promesse que j'avais fait à Hermione, mon amie d'enfance, dont je dois avouer que j'étais éperdument amoureux. Elle m'avait dit que l'on se marierais plus tard, bien sûr nous avions pas loin de cinq ans, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Mais au fond de moi, je me devais de respecter cette promesse, même si comme Rémus me l'avait souvent dit, elle était sûrement passée à autre chose. Je voulais y croire.

La jeune fille s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vous…

-Ma chérie enfin ! Laisse le un peu tranquille ! La réprimanda son père.

-Oups, pardon…Dit-elle avec une moue confuse.

-Ce n'est rien vous savez.

-Il a le même âge que toi, il vient travailler ici pour pas mal de temps, enfin si il accepte.

-Accepte ! Mon père n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air.

Elle rit. Elle me faisait vraiment penser à Hermione. Toujours pleine de vie, même pour un rien. Elle me prenait toujours à court. Même le jour où elle était partie. Elle m'avait juste fait cette promesse. Le jour de son départ, elle avait été comme d'habitude, à croire qu'elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle devait partir à l'autre bout du pays. Elle était partie très vite, comme toujours, mais cette fois, c'était encore plus rapide. On n'était tellement jeunes, de vrais gamins. C'était bien.

-Je pense bien accepter, Rémus m'a dit ce que j'allais faire. Et puis, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne rien faire. J'ai besoin d'argent.

-Madame Figgs va te montrer pendant la première semaine comment tu te débrouilleras. Allez, viens, ma fille va te faire visiter et te montrer ta chambre.

-Allez viens ! Ca va prendre pas trop de temps si tu avances !

Elle riait, encore, à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça. C'était impressionant.

-Ici ça sera ta chambre !

-Ma chambre ?

-Ben oui !

-Mais on dirait un salon ! C'est immense !

Quand elle m'entendit elle fit quelque chose, mais ai-je besoin de le répéter encore et encore ? A votre avis ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Et bien elle a rigolé, encore, comme toujours. C'était vraiment beau à voir, je vous assure. Ca peut paraître stupide mais c'était magique.

Elle me fit visiter toutes les pièces de la maison, les unes après les autres, toujours en riant des stupidités que je pouvais dire…C'était une bonne journée, une très bonne journée même.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Mr Granger :

-Merci de l'avoir pris Eric.

-De rien Rémus, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour ma fille.

-Elle le recherche elle aussi ?

-Oh oui ! Depuis que nous sommes partis, elle a toujours voulu le revoir.

-Pareil pour lui.

-Si nous sommes revenus c'est en parti pour ses recherches. Je veux qu'elle le trouve d'elle même.

-Tu ne vas donc pas dire à Hermione que la personne qu'elle a devant elle est Harry ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. J'aimerais que tu en fasses de même avec Harry.

-Si tu veux, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'ils vont nous en vouloir de ne pas leur avoir dit quand nous le savions ?

-Peut-être, mais je pense surtout qu'ils seront trop heureux de se retrouver pour nous en vouloir.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Je l'espère aussi, tu sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelque temps. Mr Granger ou Eric, était près de la fenêtre, il semblait dans ses pensées, tout comme Rémus d'ailleurs, qui lui, était contre le mur.

Tout d'un coup, Mr Granger, émit un sourire et l'espace de quelques secondes, une vague de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

Là, sur le balcon qui était devant sa fenêtre se tenaient les deux jeunes gens, assis à regarder le ciel étoilés de la nuit. Sa fille avait grandi, beaucoup trop vite à son goût, mais c'était la réaction habituelle de tous les parents.

-Regarde les. Dit-il à Rémus, qui s'approcha pour voir de quoi il parlait, même si il avait déjà une idée sur la question.

-Ils ne sont plus les même qu'il y a des années, c'est ça qui te rend triste pas vrai ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de vieillir dans leur yeux. Quand tu penses qu'il y a quelques années de cela ils étaient tous petits.

-Ne te noie pas dans le passé. Ils grandissent, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour leur déplaire…

-Bientôt ils partiront et…

-Ta petite fille sera toujours ta petite fille, même si elle grandit.

-Je sais, mais avant qu'elle parte je veux qu'elle trouve qui se cache derrière le nouveau de la maison, je veux qu'elle sache que c'est lui, Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est maligne, et très intelligente en plus.

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon :

Le silence régnait depuis quelque temps déjà, quand Harry décida de le briser :

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ton père et toi ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles entendre l'histoire de mon enfance ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Vous venez d'où tous les deux ?

-Quand j'étais petite j'habitait ici. Ensuite je suis partie avec mes parents, des histoires d'entreprises etc…Mais depuis plusieurs mois je demande à mon père de revenir ici pour que je puisse retrouver la personne que je cherche. Il a accepté il y a quelques semaines, je ne sais pas pourquoi et nous voici ! Ma mère est restée là bas pour gérer leur entreprise.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le retrouver…

-Pourquoi pas, ça serait vraiment avec plaisir. Il s'appelle…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le sadisme…une chose que j'adore et que j'admire particulièrement hin hin hin . Voilà la fin du chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Rappel chapitre précédent :

-Quand j'étais petite j'habitait ici. Ensuite je suis partie avec mes parents, des histoires d'entreprises etc…Mais depuis plusieurs mois je demande à mon père de revenir ici pour que je puisse retrouver la personne que je cherche. Il a accepté il y a quelques semaines, je ne sais pas pourquoi et nous voici ! Ma mère est restée là bas pour gérer leur entreprise.

_-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à le retrouver…_

_-Pourquoi pas, ça serait vraiment avec plaisir. Il s'appelle…_

Chapitre 3 :

BOUM !

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, coupant net leur conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry.

-Je l'ignore…

Ils s'approchèrent lentement de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et quand ils virent ce qu'était la chose qui leur avait fait aussi peur la jeune fille hurla :

-PATTENROND ! (NA : si quelqu'un veut bien me dire comment ça s'écrit, svp…)

-C'est ton chat ?

-Oui.

-Je l'ai déjà vu dans le quartier il me semble…

-Ah bon ? C'est étrange parce qu'il est parti en même temps que moi et mes parents de cette ville.

-Je dois me tromper alors…

Dans le bureau de Mr Granger :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était Rémus ?

-Ca vient d'en bas.

-Allons voir ! Il ne faudrait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose aux enfants !

Les deux hommes descendirent donc très rapidement, craignant qu'ils soient arrivé quelque chose à leurs protégés. Quand ils virent la raison de ce grand raffut ils furent tout d'abord surpris puis rirent de bon cœur.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton chat jeune fille ? Demanda Rémus.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il n'est pas très doué vous savez !

-Ramène le à l'intérieur ma chérie.

-D'accord papa. Allez viens, Pattenrond !

-Et toi ça va Harry ? Demanda Rémus.

-Oui, oui, très bien.

-Bon, c'est parfait, je vais vous laisser alors. Au revoir Mr Granger.

-Au revoir Lupin.

Lupin commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, mais Harry avait une question. Une question qui avait pourtant son importance.

Il demanda donc à son nouveau « patron » si il pouvait le raccompagner. Celui-ci accepta sans même poser une question.

-REMUS ! REMUS ! ATTENDS !

-Harry ? Qui a-t-il ?

Harry repris pendant quelques secondes son souffle. Et lui demanda avec une expression extrêmement sérieuse :

-Comment savais tu que c'était son chat ?

-Oh.

Apparemment, Rémus ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il tenta quand même une réponse.

-Les filles aiment les chats et je me suis dit que…hum…ça pourrait être le sien.

-Tu mens.

-Ecoute Harry…

-Non, toi écoute moi. Ce chat je l'ai déjà vu. Quand j'étais petit. Quand « _elle_ » habitait encore là.

-Mais enfin, ce chat serait probablement déjà mort !

-Il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux…

-Beaucoup de chats se ressemblent.

-Dis moi la vérité. Tu sais quelque chose pas vrai ?

-Ecoute moi. Tu le découvrira bien rapidement par toi même.

-Découvrir quoi ?

-Et au lieu de te morfondre sur ton sort tu devrais aller voir cette jeune fille. Elle a l'air très gentille.

-Elle l'est.

-Alors vas la voir.

-Non.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce que je ne veux pas _« l »_'oublier…

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire le contraire ?

-Je le sais.

Harry s'éloigna, sa colère se reflétait dans ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'« _elle_ ». Il croyait toujours en sa promesse. Il y croirait toute sa vie.

Quand il rentra dans la grande maison, il fila directement dans sa chambre. Il trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Rêvant de la nouvelle jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans sa vie, sans même lui demander si il était d'accord.

Il l'appréciait vraiment. Peut-être même trop. Beaucoup trop.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Et vite. Très vite même, s'il ne voulait pas perdre l'espoir qu'il gardait en lui depuis tant d'années. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un chapitre très court mais qui va donner un léger tournent à l'histoire. Comprenez (s'il vous plaît ) qu'il est assez important à l'histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus de peur de dévoiler trop de choses

Amicalement,

My Dark Dreams

_Reviews s'il vous plaît…_


End file.
